Spirit Tracks! Pretty Cure!
by SuperAnimeGirl97
Summary: Summary to come when Part 2 of Chapter 1 is out! XP


**Admin: "Konichiwa minna! Welcome to my NEW "Pretty Cure" FanFiction, "Spirit Tracks! Pretty Cure!". This series is much like my BIF (Best Internet Friend), Nanami Yukari's FanFiction, "Nya! Pretty Cure!" (which you should totally check out!). Like "Nya! Pretty Cure!", the Cures in "Spirit Tracks! Pretty Cure!" are based on me & my REAL LIFE FRIENDS! In this FanFiction, I am Honoka Tsuji & Nanami is my best friend, Kiyomeru Hoshimi. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first part of Chapter 1!"**

**Chapter 1 "The Mystery Begins! Part 1"**

**~Normal POV~**

_***knock knock***_ A middle-aged woman opened the door at the sound of the knocking. "Hello Ms. Tsuji," a young, brunette girl said. "Good morning, Kiyomeru," Ms. Tsuji said. "Is Honoka ready yet?" Kiyomeru asked. Ms. Tsuji turned around and called up the stairs. "Honoka! Kiyomeru is here!" At that, a young orange-haired girl came dashing down the steps. "I'm com—AH!" The girl tumbled down the stairs and fell flat on her face. "Are you alright, Honoka?" her friend asked her concerned. Honoka looked up at her and giggled. "I'm fine." She got up with her help and quickly put on her shoes. "Come on, if we don't leave now we'll be late... _again_..." Kiyomeru said as she rolled her eyes. "Okay!" They started to leave when Ms. Tsuji called out to them. "Kiyomeru, would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" "Sure. Thank you very much," Kiyomeru said bowing. "Anytime Dear." The two then set off for school.

**~Honoka's POV~**

My name is Honoka Tsuji. I'm a 16-year old 11th grader. I live with my mother, Marika, my younger brother, Satoru, and my cat, Hisoka. ...Where's my father? He died when I was 4. I don't really remember him... But I'm not lonely! I have my mother, my brother, my grandfather, my aunt, my cousins and my best friend. I'm fun, clumsy and I LOVE the paranormal! ...You heard right. I'm into ghosts and stuff like that. In fact, I come from a family of prominent ghost hunters! My grandfather, Hidenori Igarashi and my aunt, Chihiro Igarashi, run the #1 paranormal team in Japan, "Paranormal Tresure Hunters". My grandfather and aunt think paranormal evidence like EVP's (Electronic Voice Phenomena) and apparitions are treasures in paranormal investigating, thus the team name. My mother never really got into the paranormal, but she married an investigator from our team, my father, Kaname Tsuji. Anyway, I have my own paranormal team too; with my best friend, Kiyomeru Hoshimi. (I call her Kiyo for short.) Our team is called "Spirit Tracks". My Aunt Chihiro accompanies us on our investigations since we're too young to investigate places by ourselves...

"...–onoka? Honoka?" "Huh?!" I jumped at suddenly being addressed. I turned to see Kiyomeru looking at me strangely. "What's with you? You were spacing out." "Sorry..." "Mmm." "..." I met Kiyomeru in third grade. I've always thought she was cool. She's always been quiet but gets more talkative in the evening and when she gets to know someone. Right when I met her, I knew we would be best friends forever. Kiyomeru is a GREAT edition to "Spirit Tracks". She's psychic, so she can figure out where we should investigate next without me even researching it. She also sometimes dreams about stuff that will happen on our investigation, and the crazy thing is, the stuff usually happens.

We were a block away from school when I saw my brother. "SATORU!" I shouted. He jumped and turned around slowly, an annoyed look on his face. I ran over to him and hugged him. He pushed me off and glared at me. "What do you want Onee-chan?" he asked coldly. "Nothing," I said smiling. "You left earlier than usual, so I didn't get to see you this morning." "I left early so I WOULDN'T run into you," he said under his breath. "What?" "N-nothing!" "Good morning, Satoru," Kiyomeru said as she had slowly made her way over to us. "G-good morning, Kiyomeru!" Satoru said nervously. I looked at him and smirked. He blushed bright red, punched me in the shoulder and walked off in a huff. "What was that about?" Kiyomeru asked, her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Nothing Kiyo, nothing at all..." I sighed. Kiyomeru may not look it, but she's a bit dense. Satoru has had a crush on her since he was 8 and Kiyomeru has NO idea.

**~Kiyomeru's POV~**

We made our way to school and got to our classroom to see it was alive with chatter. "What's going on?" Honoka asked. "Hono-chan! You won't believe it!" Taylor shouted.

•**Admin's Note•**

**Taylor Scott is a Japanese-American. When her parents died, she was adopted by her mother's younger sister and moved to Japan to live with her and her husband. She's been a friend of Honoka's since kindergarten.**

•**End of Admin's Note•**

"What?" Honoka asked. "There's a new paranormal team in town!" "WHAT?!" "Come over here, Honoka!" Some of the girls from our class beckoned to her to gather around a laptop. On the screen was a website about a paranormal team called 'Demonities'. "What's the big deal?" I asked. "There's a ton of paranormal teams based in Kyoto." "True. But these guys have been following your every move," Taylor said. "WHAT?!" Honoka shouted. She grabbed the laptop & started furiously scrolling down the screen. "!" "What's wrong, Honoka?" I asked. "They've been every place we've been... in the same order as us!" Honoka shouted surprised. "It could just be a coincidence..." "That's very unlikely." I turned around to see Taylor was standing behind us. "Don't you think it's REALLY weird?" she asked, her head tilted to the side. I turned back around to see Honoka staring at the screen with a very concentrated face. "..."

After School:

**~Honoka's POV~**

"I just can't believe those 'Demonities' JERKS! Following our every move!" I shouted angrily as I walked alongside Kiyomeru. "I told you it could just be a coincidence," Kiyomeru said, somewhat annoyed that I kept ranting about it. I walked a little faster, turned around and stopped in front if her. "But what if it's not?!" I shouted. "..." Kiyomeru stared at me quietly for a few seconds before answering. "Then it's not," she replied straight-faced as she began to walk around me. I stayed there for a few moments before turning around and running to catch up with her.

We had just made it to my street when Kiyomeru put her in hand in front of me to stop me. I turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?" She pointed with her other hand down the street. There were two police cars in front of my house. "!" I was shocked. I grabbed Kiyomeru's hand and we started running.

**Admin: "So, what do you think so far? This isn't even the BEGINNING of what's to come! Be on the lookout for Chapter 1 "The Mystery Begins! Part 2"**


End file.
